petscopfandomcom-20200222-history
Windmill (object)
The windmill is a prop that is essentially a miniature form of the Windmill presented at the start of Petscop 6. It first appears as a decorative object in Lina's room, and it references the connection between Lina and The Windmill (Windmill incident). The windmill as an "in-game" object (Interactable prop, not to confuse with the Child Library version of it) has the functionality of a dialog box, and the presented text is a message intended for Marvin. The interactable object never appears outside of demos and it's exclusive to an determined version of the Parent's Room. Child Library Object The object first appears in Petscop 9, Where Paul Manages to unlock Lina's room by entering the face that first appears on the windmill. Paul proceeds to inspect the windmill object and then inmediately he reads the note. You must have guessed, but I was looking through your things. I found that picture of you from 1977, standing in front of an old windmill with your friend. You went there, and it was a bad idea. Your friend and the windmill both dissapeared into thin air. Her sister was holding the camera. She took another picture minutes later: Just you, no windmill, and no friend. You married her sister, and years later, your friend was reborn as your daughter. Your wife won't admit this is true, but I know it, because I found the evidence. Your friend never returned with you, and the windmill was gone. I went to see it myself. Where is it? What did you do? The latter implied that Marvin is a potential suspect for Lina's and The Windmill's sudden dissappearance, with the potential evidence being that Marvin is the Shadow Monster Man due to it's similarities and connection to the windnmill. Parent's Room Object At the start of Petscop 14, there's a Demo recording where the Player character spawns in the Parent's Room. After spawning, the player inmediately heads to the drawer where the object is. The player then presses the X button and a text box appears with the following message: This windmill vanished off the face of the earth. Here's a similar puzzle. For you, Marvin: There are two pictures of a door. In the first picture, the door is closed. In the second picture, taken later, the door is open. Nobody opened the door. The door did not open itself. The door, in fact, did not open at all. What happened? The quote references the Windmill incident, although the puzzle itself doesn't have a relation or a direct connection to the incident. Interestingly enough, the miniature windmill in the parent's room and the drawer doesn't appear during the birthday party nearly at the end of Petscop 14. The puzzle is referenced as an image in Petscop 20, where in one of the loading screens from Marvin's recording is a open and closed door at the same time, referencing this puzzle. Theories It is possible that the doors puzzle hints that this event never happened , the event could be considered as a "lie", because the message indicates that the second photograph doesn't exist. The parent's room during the demo sequence is possibly based in 1997, since the later footage at the same room transition is vastly different to the room shown in the demo. There's evidence of Marvin being involved into Lina's dissapearance, since he is most likely the Shadow Monster Man and the fact that the player can become him and that it's obligatory to enter her face into the canvas may be a hint that the player has to ocassionate the incident in-game in order to know the truth. Gallery Captura de pantalla (77).png|The guardian standing in front of the object. Captura de pantalla (78).png|Close-up of the windmill object in Lina's Room in the Child Library. mdhadj7s2ot21.jpg|An open-closed door referencing the puzzle mentioned in Petscop 14 Category:Objects